This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Undergraduate Support Core utilizes the network of Campus Coordinator offices established under the K-BRIN. With the addition of Langston University, ten campuses are headed by a Coordinator with excellent research and mentoring credentials. Each Coordinator identified faculty involved in the area of cell and developmental biology and presented an action plan to involve undergraduates in research. Each plan was approved by a committee named by the Director of the Undergraduate Support Core. These plans vary, but include training, personal service and mentoring from campus faculty. In addition to campus scholars programs that are directed by campus coordinators, two special programs are coordinated by the Director of the Undergraduate Support Core. These include the Summer/Semester Scholar (S/S) Program and the Star Trainee (ST) Program. The S/S program has been in existence since the beginning of the K-BRIN. S/S Scholars are funded to study and train in laboratories during the academic year, during the summer or both. S/S scholars work on problems related to cell and developmental biology and contribute to the research infrastructure in the State of Kansas. The ST program bridges senior undergraduates into graduate programs in the State of Kansas. Undergraduates interested in biomedical research are identified in their junior year in college. They are supported to study and do research during their senior year at a level of $7,500 and the graduate program they enter is funded at a level of $10,000 the first year the student is in graduate school.